


A heart on my sleeve?

by Skabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fandom tee shirts, Friendship, Getting to know you, fixing dummy, happy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skabs/pseuds/Skabs
Summary: What to get the man who has everything?





	A heart on my sleeve?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with. Please consider it a bit AU because it’s been a while since I’ve seen these movies and I may have some stuff wrong. Not beta’d and very briefly edited. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Set after Ironman 3 (October/November 2013). Hope you enjoy.

"I got a shirt at that store Clint took me to today."  
Tony looked up from the innards of Dummy. Finally replacing the articulation joints had brought a new slew of problems to the attention of the mechanic. He wouldn't admit it, probably, but he'd been enjoying himself as he cleaned up the ridiculously time consuming mess the fall into the ocean had caused his wayward helperbot. So he sat cross legged on the floor and tore open the casing, carefully pulling aside gathered wire bundles and fishing out damaged metals.  
"Ok, what kind of store was this?" He asked mostly to be polite, he could listen as the Cap droned on about his "new finds", especially since they were usually full of hilarious incomprehension. He went back to stripping out damaged wires and carefully unscrewing base plates.  
"He just said it was a tee shirt store. I think it was called ‘Super Friends United’?”  
"I've heard of it," and he had. It mostly sold knock offs of the hero's various uniforms. A lot of them were cute, some kind of heart breaking, most of them were hysterical though. In fact he had a Cap shield on a shirt somewhere... Not that he'd ever wear it around Steve. That was like asking for the hawk to make fun of him forever. "What did you get? They sell a great "Pepper Potts CEO of Awesome" shirt." And yeah, he had one of those too. He wore it whenever she was mad at him. He might have to get a replacement soon, the stitches on the arm seams were staring to loosen due to repeat washing.  
"No, I mean, I got you a shirt." Tony managed to look up at him just as the Caps cheeks lightly burned pink. It was freak'n adorable.  
"You bought me a tee shirt?" Tony put down his screwdriver and leaned back on his hands and he faintly smiled. People didn't tend to buy him things. He had a tendency to buy whatever caught his eye when it caught his eye. Pepper and Rhodey have constantly been on his case about being horrible to shop for.  
"Nothing much, it made me think of you." And now he noticed the bright red plastic bag in Steve's hand.  
"Gimme." Tony's hand shot out.  
"You know Tony, sometimes I think you're like, five years old." Steve rebuked, but smiled as he handed over the sac.  
It was a red shirt.  
The back had the world "HEART" screen printed on it.  
Soft fabric...  
And the front...  
"Steve?"  
"I thought the round design might fit over the arch reactor. Make it glow? I thought it might look neat... Of course, that won't be an issue for very much longer, but..." He trailed off, the slight blush back. He did that whenever he felt he might have tripped into offending someone.  
"What did Barton say when you picked it up?" He had to know.  
"He hasn't stopped laughing yet," Steve shrugged. "I figured I was missing something, but the sales lady said it was from a popular kids show, I figured it was fairly safe."  
"It's not that I don't like it Steve, and yes it's pretty adorable that you thought of me," Tony started as Steve's face morphed from pleasantly embarrassed pink to uncomfortably worried pale.  
"And I thought this show, as a kid, was pretty stupid... But that might have been the industrialist in my burnt black heart," Tony shrugged and stripped off the black shirt he was wearing so he could replace it with the one Steve picked up. "I think I need to rewatch some of the episodes now that I'm a paragon of clean energy."  
Steve blushed again, but this time it was because he almost never was right when it came to what Tony would appreciate. It made every kind gesture a land mine.  
"Jarvis? Queue up some episodes would you? On the big screen. Steve, would you like to join me?"  
"Of course," he and Jarvis chorused. As Jarvis was setting up Steve went to the fridge for soft drinks and Tony nudged Dummy in front of the couch so that he could continue working as the cartoon played. Steve handed over a soda as he got settled and the familiar theme music began...  
"Captain Planet, he's a Hero! Going to take pollution down to Zero!"


End file.
